This invention relates to security systems for sensing vehicle intrusion events resulting in glass breakage. More particularly, it relates to such a system contained in a single module that can easily be installed in a vehicle by plugging the module into the vehicle's on-board diagnostic (“OBD”) system between the back of the factory-installed OBD port and the OBD cable that plugs into the rear of that port.
Security systems for automobiles are in common use today to protect against unauthorized entry into the vehicle by sounding an alarm in the event of a detected intrusion event. The systems include trigger and sensor devices for monitoring the status of doors and other entry points such as the hood and trunk, and may include glass break sensor devices for detecting motion or shock/vibrations to the vehicle or sounds when glass breakage occurs.
Many security systems are after-market items that are installed in a vehicle after it is purchased, and glass break sensor systems are installed as part of such an after-market security system. There are a number of drawbacks to these after-market glass break sensor systems. For example, installing such a system requires cutting and splicing factory installed wires in the vehicles. Also, arming such systems is typically done manually using a fob that is separate from the factory provided vehicle key fob, thereby requiring the owner to carry multiple fobs. Also, none of these conventional glass break sensors can be installed as a standalone device without a full security system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an after-market glass break sensor system that can be quickly and conveniently installed in a vehicle without cutting or splicing vehicle wires.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a glass break sensor system that can be automatically armed and disarmed without the necessity of using a separate fob.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a glass break sensor system that can be installed as a standalone system and that can also easily interface with a security system having additional security features.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in this specification, including the appended claims.